


睡眠充足才能好好工作

by Yusuizi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuizi/pseuds/Yusuizi
Summary: 繁重的工作和过大的压力让乌奈深受睡眠问题的困扰，好在好友赠送的安眠药帮他解决了这个问题。





	睡眠充足才能好好工作

乌奈平躺在床上，紧闭双眼，睫毛在脸上留下蝶翼般的阴影，胸膛随着平缓的呼吸起伏。他太过于疲倦陷入睡眠之中，甚至感觉不到有人来到了床边。而床边的男人佩普，他的好友，正注视着他的睡颜。

敞开的衣领露出巴斯克人纤细的脖颈和精致的锁骨，勾起他人的施虐欲想要在其留下伤口与色彩。佩普俯下腰亲吻着床上人的脖子，尖锐的虎牙抵着柔软的皮肤，再稍稍用力一些便会冒出血珠，在巴斯克人身上留下自己的标记。但他克制住这危险的想法，他必须小心一点。

男人顺着乌奈的侧颈亲吻舔一下下地舔着好友的耳轮

“Unai.”

什么啊？是蚊子吗？耳旁湿润的触感和不停呼向耳内的热气让巴斯克人觉得瘙痒，他稍稍侧开头想要躲开这烦人的“蚊子”。

“Unai，T'estimo.”

佩普衔住乌奈软软的耳垂，用低沉的声音诉说着自己的爱意。他轻柔的解开好友的衣服，太过激动而颤抖着的手让这项工作进行的很缓慢。

加泰人贪婪地嗅着好友身上好闻的气味，亲吻他的每一块肌肤。他忍耐的太久了，从第一次见面便被乌奈吸引，为那绿色的眼睛着迷，到今天他必须付出行动了。

当然这不是说他早就谋划好了这件事——偷偷配一把好友家的钥匙潜入他家，不是，每天他都将自己的迷恋与肮脏的想法隐藏于心努力做一个绅士体贴着好友，如果忽略在乌奈家中安装了监控这种无关紧要的事，他甚至可以称得上是一个完美好友。

而乌奈这个婊子，他又是怎么做“朋友”的呢？一想到乌奈几天前的样子何塞普便感到焦躁。他愚蠢地露出一副脆弱的楚楚可怜的表情，拉着自己的衣角，用湿润地眼睛盯着自己，甜糯糯的声音挑拨着人的理智，他在寻求帮助。他难道不知道他那副样子看起来有多好操吗？

“这是你的错。”

佩普怜悯地看着好友的的脸。那张脸现在是多么的平静而安详，而一件件剥离的衣物预示着这一切的结束。

脱下最后一件衣服丢到一边，大片苍白的皮肤暴露在夜晚微冷的空气中，乌奈颤栗着主动贴近了唯一的热源。佩普把巴斯克人的腿被抬起并合拢，硬热的阴茎贴着皮肤操向两腿之间。乌奈的腿长且直，大腿并的很紧，柔韧而有力的肌肉夹住肉棒。因为不断地摩擦，腿部的皮肤变红发热，滴落的前列腺液淋湿了乌奈的大腿内侧，无色微黏的液体滑过腹股沟汇聚于会阴，下腹和大腿根部水光粼粼 ，这让他看起来更像一位流着淫水待操的妓女。

等到阴茎勃起后，加泰人便停下了蹂躏那丰满有手感的双腿。他已经准备好了没必要在前戏中消耗太多的体力，毕竟“正餐”还没有开始呢。

拿来润滑油，在手上倒出一些并在自己的阴茎上裹上一层。虽然好友在安眠药的作用的作用下完全睡着了，但佩普不想冒险让他因为扩张不充分而导致的疼痛中醒来发出惊恐的尖叫。他不想因此惹上麻烦。

手指在穴口打着转试探着插入。进入深度睡眠的身体非常放松，小穴并不抗拒地容纳了湿漉漉的手指。佩普耐心地卷曲着自己的手指，探索着肉壁上的每一处。当按压到一点时，乌奈大腿内侧的肌肉收缩同时发出甜腻的呻吟。

“Follar（艹）!”

佩普加快手上的动作，两根手指微微分开甬道再加入一根手指，模仿着性交更加迅速猛烈地按压那一点。床上躺着的人儿呼吸变得急促，他的下体充血——当然这是正常的生理反应，他离醒来还远着呢。

佩普抽出手指，将硬到爆炸的阴茎插入扩张过的穴口，粉色软肉与紫红色的鸡巴形成鲜明对比。小穴被撑开到极致，皱褶随着肉棒的进入被逐一抚平，体内窄小的通道被慢慢捅开，软肉吸附着柱体挤压着，但它并没有起到多好的阻拦作用。

他将巴斯克人的腿架到肩膀上，同时把他的双腿压向胸前。乌奈的下身腾空，身体被折成一个不可思议的角度。压迫感让他喘不过气来，体内的肿胀让他的眼角也泛起泪花。而佩普只是开始浅浅地抽插，用龟头恶意的研磨着那一点，以此听着乌奈发出更多变了调的喘息声。

他感到燥热，皮肤不自然地泛红全身笼罩着一层薄薄的汗。挂在眼角的生理性的眼泪因为撞击滑落没入发根，发丝黏在脸颊上，就连下体也可怜兮兮的吐着透明的前列腺液，更不用说后穴自行分泌出肠液让男人的进出更加顺利，乌奈整个人像是刚刚从水里捞起来一样潮湿。

体内的肉棒化身成一团火焰从内里灼烧着他，将他体内所有的液体蒸发出来。他抗拒着想要睁开眼睛清醒过来，但药物的作用下眼皮像是被缝住一样沉重，深沉的倦意如同海浪拍打着将他淹没，他看不见任何东西也听不到任何声音，一瞬间所有的感官全部消失，乌奈抓紧了身下的床单，他几乎都快忘了如何呼吸，只有模糊的快感在脑海里爆炸。

看着身下人皱着眉头，喉咙里发出想猫咪一样快乐的呼噜噜的声音，佩普满意极了。

现在乌奈是他的，由内到外的归属于他。他扒开好友脸上的乱发，用手指勾勒着五官，从他日夜幻想为之着魔的如同晨雨后的森林般的眼睛——虽然现在紧闭着，然后扫过柔软的睫毛，滑过鼻梁来到嘴边。

微张的嘴唇并不丰满，但让人想要亲吻。将食指和中指插进不设防的嘴巴，轻轻地捏着舌尖再放开，搅动着玩弄着粉红的小舌。口中搅动的水声让佩普想起乌奈在发布会上一会舔舔唇，一会抿抿嘴，要么就是发出一些令人遐想的口腔音的样子，他总是喜欢无意识的做出一些小动作，就像专门吸引别人的注意。

“Prostituta（婊子）.”

加泰人气愤地亲向他的唇。与其称作吻不如说是一种发泄的撕咬，直到乌奈的双唇红肿几近出血他才放开了那可怜的嘴巴。

上面的嘴接受了惩罚，下面的嘴同样也不好过。

肉棒整根退出然后再猛地操进去，房间里充斥着囊袋拍打臀肉的撞击声以及淫荡的水声。佩普低头便看到操成玫瑰红的穴肉吞吐着自己，“小乌奈”因为兴奋而止不住的滴下的前列腺液汇集于腹部形成水滩，摇晃使之洒落沾湿了床单，他伸手握住那嫩粉色的阴茎，稍稍地撸动，用轻柔的力量揉了揉肉色的小球。当他的大拇指抚过马眼时，嫩粉色的柱体射出白色粘稠的液体。那射出的大量液体溅的到处都是，腹部三角区，胸前，脸上，甚至睫毛上都粘了一点白浊，美丽而又色情。

佩普无法形容这种感觉，抽搐的内壁像是拥有生命一样磨蹭着他的阴茎。没过多久，他也完成了高潮。

抬起下身的姿势让乌奈如同容纳男人精液的容器一般，射出的精液一滴不漏地流进体内。

“Maleïda（妈的），你天生就是来榨干男人的吧，嗯，Unai？”

加泰人慢慢地退出，因为进入的太深白浊没有马上流出，拍拍他的屁股留下一个红色的手印。这下处理很麻烦了，佩普想。

————————————————————————————

难得的好眠让乌奈可以神清气爽的工作。

就是太热了，他想起起床时皮肤上那种黏黏的感觉，今晚稍微开一点窗好了。


End file.
